custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Miss Elaina: The Lion King
Circle Time Squabble - At school, Daniel gets so mad at Miss Elaina that he wants to push her. Instead, he remembers the importance of self-control and how to stop himself from hurting a friend. It's Not Okay to Hurt Someone - Farmer Daniel gets mad when Margaret knocks down his fence. Daniel learns that it's okay to be angry, but it's never okay to hurt someone. Strategy: Stop, stop, stop. It's ok to feel angry, it's not, not, not ok to hurt someone. Daniel Tiger takes a trip to the Neighborhood carnival where he wants to ride the Ferris wheel with Miss Elaina. Despite his excitement, he feels nervous to board the ride. After some encouragement from Mom Tiger, Daniel decides that he isn't ready to ride the Ferris wheel yet. Prince Wednesday and Daniel Tiger play a ring-toss game but find difficulty winning. Prince Wednesday is happy to be playing but is frustrated by the challenge of the game. Daniel encourages his friend to keep trying and Prince Wednesday is awarded a container of bubbles when he finally wins. Daniel make-believes that he is floating over the carnival inside a bubble. Deciding that he is ready for the Ferris wheel, Daniel boards the ride despite feeling nervous. The entire Neighborhood can be seen from the top of the Ferris wheel. Songs * It's Such a Good Feeling * My Bubble and Me * Can't Wait to be King * Sometimes You Feel Two Feelings at the Same Time Appearing In This Episode * Daniel Tiger * Lady Elaine Fairchilde * Margaret Tiger * Katerina Kittycat * Chrissie * Jodi Platypus * Miss Elaina * Mom Tiger * O the Owl * The Beast * Prince Tuesday * Prince Wednesday So happy to play with Prince Tuesday He always has fun things to do But I felt really sad when my mom couldn't stay to play I was happy and sad at the same time Sometimes you feel two feelings at the same time And that's okay Sometimes you feel two feelings at the same time I was so excited to fly our kite up in the sky But I got frustrated when it fell to the ground Excited and frustrated at the same time Sometimes you feel two feelings at the same time And that's okay Sometimes you feel two feelings at the same time And that's okay I was at the carnival one day There were rides to ride and games to play I saw the Ferris wheel high up in the sky I was excited excited excited to ride But also a little scared scared scared at the same time Sometimes you feel two feelings at the same time And that's okay Sometimes you feel two feelings at the same time And that's okay Sometimes you can say that you feel two ways I was having fun playing my ring toss game But when I missed and missed and missed I got frustrated at the same time Sometimes you feel two feelings at the same time And that's okay Sometimes you feel two feelings at the same time And that's okay Float float float in my bubble Float up in the air Float here and float there I can see ducks as they float on the pond The carnival looks like so much fun I can see the carnival as I float by I love the view as I float in the sky Float float float in my bubble Float up in the air my bubble and me Miss Elaina:I'm gonna be a mighty king So enemies, beware Dad Tiger:Well, I've never seen a king of beasts With quite so little hair Miss Elaina:I'm gonna be the main event Like no king was before I'm brushing up on looking down I'm working on my ROAR! Dad Tiger:(spoken) Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing Miss Elaina:Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Dad Tiger:(spoken) You've rather a long way to go, young master If you think... Miss Elaina:No one saying, "Do this" Dad Tiger: (spoken) Now when I said that, I― Jodi Platypus:No one saying, "Be there" Dad Tiger: (spoken) What I meant was― Miss Elaina:No one saying, "Stop that" Dad Tiger:Look, what you don't realize― Miss Elaina and Jodi Platypus:No one saying, "See here" Dad Tiger:(spoken) Now see here! Miss Elaina:Free to run around all day Dad Tiger:(spoken) Well, that's definitely out― Miss Elaina:Free to do it all my way! Instrumental Dad Tiger:I think it's time that you and I Arranged a heart-to-heart Miss Elaina:Kings don't need advice From little hornbills for a start Dad Tiger:If this is where the monarchy is headed Count me out! Out of service, out of Africa! I wouldn't hang about! This child is getting wildly out of wing Miss Elaina:Oh, I just can't wait to be king! bridge Miss Elaina:Everybody look left Everybody look right Everywhere you look I'm... Standing in the spotlight Dad Tiger:(spoken) Not yet! Katerina Kittycat and Chorus:Let every creature go for broke and sing Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling! Miss Elaina, Mufasa, Timon, Pumbaa, Simba, Teacher Harriet, Zazu, and Chorus:Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Oh, I just can't wait... To be king! Category:Daniel Tiger Category:Disney